Multi Sexual Encounter
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: This is a one shot story with Koda and Shoji both getting a bit steamy. This story is based of my other story A Pair Social Experiment.


**Like I said I am posting this story. This is also going to be its own story. I had a little help (By little I mean a whole lot of help) writing this mainly because I am inexperience in how homosexual intercourse works. I may be bisexual but I don't know everything.**

Shoji groggily got up on a bright Saturday morning. He yawn pretty silently as he wasn't an over eccentric person when it comes to waking up. He shifted his arm to accidently poke something warm and soft. He looked over to see his beloved boyfriend sleeping. He checked his surroundings to see that he wasn't in his room. He noticed his shirt was in a chair across the room. The memories of last night then started flushing in as he looked at him. He internally smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a small kiss on his cheek before getting out of bed.

 ***Flashback***

It was a couple of hours after the experiment was over. Many of the students were talking about how their time with their partner was. Other just blatantly disregarded the whole experiment. Koda and Shoji decided to skip on the festivities along with 2 other pairs but that is a story for another day.

They retreated to Koda's room since it was more comfortable for Koda. They got comfortable sitting on his bed. They kept a little distance between each other. They started talking about to each other about their time in the experiment.

"Shoji how was your time with Aoyama?" Koda asked. "I don't mean to be rude to him but it wasn't enjoyable on my part. He is a pretty annoying person after a few hours. Especially in the morning." Shoji shuddered at the memory of Aoyama's annoying singing.

"Well I probably should tell you about my time with Yayarozu." Koda said looking away slightly. "No I am curious about how your time was." Shoji insisted.

"Well we watch a bunch of animal based shows. Played Animal Jams and a whole bunch of stuff. I also found out about her daily diet, it is very weird but it helps her." Koda smiled. Koda smiled always made Shoji feel elated.

The room was getting a bit hot for Shoji's comfort. "Hey Koda, how come your room is a lot hotter than usual?" "I'm not sure, I am not really bothered by it." Koda replied. Shoji wasn't very comfortable in extreme heat. He started to slowly remove his shirt to let some air in. Koda noticed what Shoji was doing and asked to help him.

"Hey I can help you with your shirt." Koda crawled over to Shoji started unbuttoning his shirt. Shoji was heavily blushing at his actions. Koda moved his hand across Shoji's heart and felt his increasing heartbeat.

This slightly concerned Koda to the point of asking him about it. "Shoji are you okay? Your heartbeat in going pretty quickly." Koda asked. Shoji was very embarrassed to say anything. "Sorry I am just a bit flustered by you touching me in such a way." Shoji admitted.

Koda was starting to blush as well but decided to take advantage of this. "Well…" Koda finished taking off his shirt and sat it in his chair. " _How about I touch you more?_ " Koda put on his best seductive face in attempt to convince Shoji.

Shoji was already convinced but couldn't say anything. Seeing Koda looking like this was very erotic for someone like him. All he could do was shake his head.

Koda started to kiss all over his chest regain and received moans from his 6 armed partner. Koda touched all over his upper body trying not to move so fast. Shoji went removed Koda from his chest and used his arm to kiss him on the lips. Koda started making out with it which just made Shoji more turned on.

Koda moved and sat on him lap in a heel sitting like position and continued to make out with Shoji. They both were extremely turned on.

"Hey do you mind if I took of my shirt?" Koda asked. "I would love that." Shoji replied. Koda removed his shirt revealing his body. Shoji couldn't hold back his erection and it poked at Koda's backside. Koda didn't notice it at first until he moved back a little and felt it more. Koda blushed at the gesture from Shoji's body but decided to tease him a bit.

He went to remove Shoji's pants and boxers and throw them on the ground. Koda looked at it with amazement. "It's better seeing it a second time." Koda thought. He ran his finger across the genitals for a little while.

Shoji was getting beyond restless and tired of Koda teasing him. "Koji please…." Shoji begged slightly. Koda realized what he was doing to his partner and decided to take action. He slowly put Shoji's member inside his mouth.

Shoji moaned out loud at the contact. Koda continued to suck him off what made Koda want to remove his pants because his erection was starting to become uncomfortable. This continued for a few moments before Shoji started to feel something.

"Koda I'm…" Koda heard him and braced himself. Shoji slightly shouted as he needed to keep his voice down. The warm liquid splurged out into Koda mouth. It was a bit too much for Koda to handle and he released his grip from Shoji and got some on his face.

Shoji was panting heavily before looking at Koda wiping off the semen from his face. "I apologize, I guess I haven't relieved myself in a little while." Shoji looked away in embarrassment. "It's fine." Koda smiled. Koda turned around putting his posterior in the air wiggling it a bit. "Think you can go another round?" Koda asked.

Shoji immediately got up and mounted his partner. "You sure you can handle it this time" Shoji played coy with this partner. "Of course I can." Koda replied in a sexy matter. Shoji slowly slid into Koda very slowly not trying to hurt him. Koda didn't like that Shoji was moving slow so he took matters in his own hands.

He slammed himself right into Shoji pushing Shoji's genitals right deep into Koda. Both shouted in pleasure as it happened. Shoji was a bit uncomfortable for a second before being able to get into it.

Shoji started thrusting slowly into Koda. "Faster….please." Koda begged. Shoji abided his command and started going faster. This was an amazing feeling for the both of them.

They both felt like they needed to cum. "Mezo I'm about to cum." "ME too." Shoji kept thrusting into Koda until a slight pop sound and everything came out.

They both were sweaty and breathing heavily from this experience. "This was better than the first time" They both thought. Shoji pulled out of Koda and they kissed while falling into a deep sleep.

 ***Flashback Over***

Shoji went to take a shower using Koda's bathroom. Koda woke up to join Shoji in his shower. They both helped clean each other and made out slightly. They both stepped out and walked down to the common area. They both were thinking

" **I hope we can be together forever."**

 **Thanks for reading. Now this was a pretty weird story to write I admit but I did. Plus Ultra!**


End file.
